My true feelings
by mysterygal02
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran had loved each other for a long time since they were 16. They never told the other person the 3 words I love you. One day Syaoran confesses his feelings for Sakura. How will Sakura reply. Just read to find out.
1. The Call

**(Note- This story is about Sakura and Syaoran trying to find out their true feelings for each other.)**

**Sakura and Syaoran had always loved each other.But they never told the other person the 3 words "I love you".Why? It's because they ****think the other person doesn't love the other person back.**

**Sakura and Syaoran were best friends with Tomoyo and Eriol since they were 5. Now they are all 18 years old.**

**Tomoyo and Eriol are already a couple. And they both know that Syaoran and Sakura loved each other****. How?Both ****Syaoran and Sakura told them that they liked the other person (Sakura told Tomoyo that she loved Syaoran.And Syaoran told Eriol that ****he loved Sakura).**

**Beginning of story**

**It was 2:00 in the afternoon when the phone rang.**

**"Coming.", said Sakura as she ran to get the phone.**

**"Moshi,moshi,Sakura speaking.", Sakura said as she greeted the otherperson on the other line.**

**"Hi Sakura-chan.", said Syaoran on the other line.**

**"Hi Syaoran-kun.", Sakura said.**

**"Sakura listen do you think you can meet me at the movies in the mall tomorrow at 1:30 in the afternoon?", Syaoran asked.**

**"Sure. But why?", Sakura replied very confused.**

**"I have to tell you something that is very important Sakura", Syaoran replied back.**

**"Okay", Sakura said.**

**"Ja Sakura", Syaoran said and then heturned the phone off.**

**Sakura's Pov.**

**"_Hmmm. I wonder what Syaoran meant by important. Could it be that he's gonna move back to Hong Kong_?", Sakura thought.**

** Next Day **

**Syapran's Pov.- "Yes I can't believe it's finally the day", Syaoran said to himself as he got downfrom his bed, thenwent to the bathroom for a quick baththen quickly changed his clothes and went down to eat breakfast.**

**_"I hope she doesn't reject me. I don't know if I would survive if I get rejected",_Syaoran thought as he finish his breakfast and wentout to ride his car to the mall.

* * *

Author's note - Sorry I had to make this chapter short and boring. But I promise I'll try to make the next chaptors a little more exciting.**


	2. The Kiss

**Chapter 2**

**Mall**

**Syaoran'sPov.**

**'I wonder if she'll ever come. It already passed 2 hours when she was supposed to arrive here. Maybe the reason she couldn't come was because she forgot about it.', Syaoran thought to himself sadly.**

**Tomoyo's house**

**Sakura's Pov.**

**"Tomoyo-chan can you please hurry up. I have to meet Syaoran-kun at the movies in the mall. And it already passed 2 hours when I was supposed to meet him.", Sakura said to Tomoyo worriedly.**

**"Hold on just a few more measurements to go Sakura-chan.", Tomoyo replied to Sakura while measuring her arms.**

**2 minutes later**

**"There you go Sakura-chan. I'm finish.", Tomoyo said to Sakura as she finished measuring Sakura's arm.**

**"Thanks Tomoyo-chan.", Sakura said toTomoyo happily as she quickly ran out the door to go to the mall to meet Syaoran.**

**"Sakura-chan wait. Can I come with you?", Tomyo asked Sakura, when Sakura was about to reached the door handle.**

**"Sure Tomyo-chan. But can we useyour car I'm already late with my meeting with Syaoran?" , Sakura asked Tomoyo, as she stopped in her tracks and waited for Tomoyo topatiently answer her question.**

**"Sure just let me get the keys on top of my blue drawer." , Tomoyo replied. As she ran to her blue drawer to get her keys.**

**15 minutes later**

**Mall **

**Sakura's Pov.**

**''Tomoyo-chan what are you going to do at the mall anyways? While I go meet Syaoran.", Sakura asked Tomoyo as she climbed aboard on the escalator.**

**"To do shopping of course. For my videocamera supplies and sewing tools for making your costumes.", Tomyo replied happily.**

**"Okay see you then.", Sakura said to Tomoyo when she reached the movie theater.**

**Syaoran's Pov.**

**'Hmm... Maybe Sakura isn't coming. Maybe I should just go home and tell her some other day', Syaoran thought sadly.**

**Sakura's Pov.**

**'Hmmm... Where could Syaoran be he said he has something to tell me that is really important.', Sakura asked herself as she frantically search the movie theater for any kind of sign of Syaoran.**

**1 minute later**

**'Wait is that Syaoran's messy brown hair', Sakura asked herself as she spotted a boy with messy brown hair standing next to the ticket stand. And then she ran to the boy. And sure enough to her surprise the boy was Syaoran and he was looking right at her eyes showing happiness. And she also noticed that she was looking right at Syaoran in the eye too. And then she saw Syaoran moving near her. And thenshe felt herself going near him too.**

**Syaoran's Pov.**

**'I heard some footsteps coming near me. I turned and saw a girl standing near me that looked just like Sakura. Wait a minute that is Sakura. I looked into her emerald eyes and saw confusion. And to my surprise she looked right into my eyes too. And then I felt myself going near her face. And again to my surprise she went closer to my face too.', Syaoran thought to himself.**

**Sakura's Pov.**

**'I felt Syaoran breathing on me as his face went closer to mine. And I also could feel my heart pounding on my chest, as I was doing the same thing he is doing.', Sakura said to herself.**

**Syaoran's Pov.**

**'I could feel my heart pounding hard on my chest on the thing I was about to do. I felt myself going even going closer to her. And finally after what seemed liked forever I finally felt her lips. It was just how I imagined her lips would be. Oh how I longed for this to moment to happen.', Syaoran said to himself as he wrapped his arms against Sakura's small thin waist.**

**'Her lips feel so soft. And her scent smells like cherryblossom petals. Just like from that dream I had so many nights before.', Syaoran thought as he kissed Sakura tenderly and ever so softly.**

**Sakura's Pov.**

**'Oh wow Syaoran kissed me?', Sakura thought to herself very surprisedas she melted into Syaoran's arms.**

**30 seconds later**

**'Oh wow this is so wonderful. I can't believe I finally had my first kiss. And the first person I ever kissed is Syaoran. My one true love.', Sakura thought as she finally wrapped her arms around Syaoran's neck. And finally started to kissed him back.**

**Normal Pov.**

**After for what seemed liked an eternity Sakura and Syaoran finally broke off by a loud beeping noise. They turned their heads around and tried to find who or what the interrupter was.

* * *

**

**Anyways I gotta go.**

**And please review.**


	3. The Movie

**Chaptor 3**

**The Movie**

* * *

**Normal Pov.**

**After for what seemed liked an eternity Sakura and Syaoran finally broke off by a loud beeping noise. They turned their heads around and tried to find who or what the interrupter was.

* * *

**

Beginning of chaptor 3 - The Movie

Tomoyo's Pov.

"Oh ho ho ho.", Tomoyo laughed as she filmed Sakura and Syaoran kissing.

Flashback

_After Sakura left Tomoyo to go to Syaoran. Tomoyo decided to instead follow Sakura and filmed whatever Syaoran was gonna do._

_Tomoyo's Pov._

_'I wonder what Syaoran is gonna do with Sakura', Tomoyo thought evily._

_Normal Pov._

_Tomoyo followed Sakura quietly to the movie theater to where Syaoran is waiting for Sakura._

_Tomoyo went into a nice hiding spot and began filming everything after she found a good hiding place where she can't be seen so easily._

End Flashback

Tomoyo's Pov.

"Oh this is so wonderful!", Tomoyo said to herself as she continued filming Sakura and Syaoran kissing.

Suddenly a loud beeping sound was made. Which told Tomoyo that her videocamera tape is finished.

Tomoyo in fear realized that because of the beeping noise made by her videocamera. It startled Sakura and Syaoran and made them broke off the kiss but it also made them both upset on who or what disturbed them.

Normal Pov.

"Syaoran-kun what do you think made that noise?", Sakura asked Syaoran. Very upset.

"I don't know.", Syaoran answered Sakura. Also very upset. "But I think I know that our little interrupter is hiding behind us.", Syaoran said looking behind him and pointed to something a little far away from them.

"Hey doesn't that look like Tomoyo-chan.", Sakura asked Syaoran looking in the direction Syaoran is pointing at.

"I think it is. But boy if it was Tomoyo-chan who interrupted us I'm gonna kill her (not really).", Syaoran said to Sakura.

Tomoyo's Pov.

'Did I just heard what Syaoran-kun said to Sakura-chan of what he is going to do to me. If he knows or thinks it's me.', Tomoyo thought panicking.

'I know what I will do. I'll call Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun and ask them if they want to watch a movie. And if I'm lucky Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun can forget of what just happened and won't be suspicious of me.', Tomoyo thought happily.

Normal Pov.

Tomoyo reached into her bag (the bag looks like a cute bunny that is colored blue) and took out her cell phone. And dialed Sakura's number.

Tomoyo's Pov.

'I hope they will believe me.', Tomoyo thought.

Sakura's Pov.

"Ring, ring, ring.", went Sakura's cell phone.

"Moshi, moshi, Sakura speaking.", Sakura said to theother person onthe otherline.

"Uh hi Sakura-chan.", Tomoyo said nervously.

"Hi Tomoyo-chan.", came Sakura's cheerful voice.

"Sakura-chan I already finish my shopping. And I was thinking. Do you want to watch a movie with me. Syaoran-kun can come too.", Tomoyo said into the phone.

"Okay.", Sakura said forgetting that someone or something disturbed her while kissing Syaoran.

"Okay then I'll be there in five minutes.", Tomoyo said to Sakura glad that part of her plan had work.

Normal Pov. (Where Sakura and Syaoran was)

"Who was that on the phone Sakura-chan?", Syaoran asked Sakura. Also forgetting that someone or something had just disturbed their perfect moment between him and Sakura.

"It was Tomoyo-chan calling me. And asking if you and I want to watch a movie.", Sakura said to Syaoran.

2 minutes later

"Uh Sakura-chan I have something to tell you.", Syaoran said to Sakura nervously. Afraid that he will get rejected.

"What is it Syaoran-kun.", Sakura asked Syaoran happily.

"Uh um ah. I I lo lo...", Syaoranstuttered out.

"What Syaoran-kun.", Sakura asked Syaoran.

"I I.", Syaoran said very nervous."I. Ahh!", Syaoran suddenly screamed (the scream was low scream).

"Hi guys!", Tomoyo said happily." Sorry that I scared you Syaoran-kun.", Tomoyo said to Syaoran.

"Uh that's okay." Syaoran said to Tomoyo.

"Well do you want to watch the movie now?", Tomoyo asked.

"Sure!", Sakura and Syaoran said at the same time.

Movie

(The movie is kind of scary (not really)).

(A/N. - I'm not going to put all the scenes of the movie. Beacause I'm going to skip almost all the parts of it. But I will put some of the characters emotions on some of the parts of the movie for example: Sakura got scared when she saw the ghost and was holding Syaoran's hands really tight.)

Normal Pov.

Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo were sitting at the middle of the middle row.

Sakura was really scared when she found out they were gonna watch a scary movieand tried her best not to scream when the movie went to parts that was really scary. So instead of screaming she held onto Syaoran's hand very tight and squeezed it really hard (not really) that it sometimes make Syaoran wince.

Syaoran was not scared by the movie at all! Nor was Tomoyo (Tomoyo was scared a little bit).

_"Rooooooaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrr", went the monster on the movie screen._

At that part Sakura almost screamed and fainted. But luckily she remembered to be quiet whenever she was in a movie theater.

The movie went on for 1 hour and 45 minutes. And by the time the movie was finished Sakura could no longer hold her scream, and Syaoran'shands were very sore because of what Sakura did to them. Tomoyo however just felt hungry. So the 3 went to McDonalds and ordered food and ate the the food they ordered.

After they finished their food.The 3 decided to go home now. Since it was already7:30 p.m. and also because tomorrow is Monday and they need to get their sleep.

* * *

Sorry but that's all for now guys.

I gotta go now because I want to read some of the stories in too!

Anyways I'll try to update the next chaptor sooner.

And PLEASEreview.

And thanks to the people who reviewed.


	4. Lunch Time

**Chaptor 3**

**Lunch Time**

* * *

**Syaoran's House**

**Syaoran's Pov.**

**When I woke up it was already 7:50 a.m. 10 minutes before school. Enough time to take a quick bath for 2-3 minutes. So I got out of my bed and fixed it. Then went to the bathroom for a quick bath. **

**After I finished taking a quick bath I changed into my school uniform. Then after I went down the stairs to eat a quick breakfast.**

**4 minutes later**

**After I finish eating my breakfast. I went out the door and walked quickly to school. When I arrived at school I met Eriol and Tomoyo going to Social Studies class. And so I ran up to them and said "Hey Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun wait for me". **

**When they heard me. They stopped walking, turned around, and then waited for me.**

**When I got up to them I said to them"Thanks for waiting for me guys".**

**"Your welcome Syaoran-kun.", they both said at the same time.**

**Normal Pov.**

**After the 3 greeted each other. They all went to Social Studies class together. When they went in the classroom they went into their seats that were near each other's including Sakura's seat and then began a conversation.**

* * *

**Sakura's House **

**Sakura's Pov.**

**It was a quiet morning in the Kinomoto house when. . . . . .**

**"Hooeee. . . . I'm late! I'm late!",Sakura shouted as she quickly got out bed, changed her clothes, went down the stairs, grabbed her breakfast, went out the door, and quickly dashed to school.**

**

* * *

**

School

Sakura's Pov.

When I arrived at school it was 2 minutes before the bell rang signaling for first period. So without wasting time I quickly went to first period which was Social Studies period.

* * *

Social Studies

Sakura's Pov.

When I arrived at Social Studies class I saw Syaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo talking to each other. So I went up them said "Hi". Then joined in the conversation they were in.

Normal Pov.

After about a couple of minutes the teacher came in and said "Good morning class. I have some news for you. There is thisprom night this halloween. At 6:00 p.m.in the afternoon.", the teacher said.

(A/N - The day of today in this story is 2 weeks before halloween.)

When the students heard this (mostly the girls) they all got very excited. Most of the girls got excited (including Sakura) of going to the dance because they all wanted to go with Syaoran. Because 90 of the girls in the school liked him. Because 1. handsome features and 2. very fine body than most boys.

Syaoran was also excited about this because he really wanted to ask Sakura to go to the dance.

Syaoran's Pov.

Syaoran's Mind

'Wow. I'm reallyexcited about this dance.', Syaoran thought excitedly.

* * *

(A/N - Sakura was called to the office (please don't ask me why) so she can't make it to lunch. So at lunch only Syaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo will be there. She'll come to lunch later in the story.)

Lunch

Normal Pov.

"So who are you going to ask Syaoran-kun?", Tomoyo asked. As she got to her seat.

"I'm not telling.", Syaoran replied. As he sat down across from Eriol.

"I think I know who it is.", Eriol thought evilly. As he sat down next to Tomoyo.

"Who then. Eriol-kun.", Tomoyo asked again. As she got out her lunchbox.

"I think you know.", Eriol replied thoughtfully. As he began eating his lunch.

"No really I don't.", Tomoyo said truthfully. As she drank her drink.

"Alright I'll tell youwho I'm going to ask.", Syaoran said. Tired of watching the 2 talk about who he's going to ask.

"Who is it then.", Tomoyo replied impatiently. Tired of asking the same question over and over again.

"Sakura.", Syaoran said completely embarrased and going very red as bright as blood.

"I knew it was her.", Eriol exclaimed.

"Okay next question. Who are you going to ask Eriol-kun.", Syaoran asked Eriol. As he finished his lunch.

"Oh that I already asked someone.", Eriol said without any sign of embarrassment. Also finishing his lunch.

"Then who is it?", Syaoran asked again. Finishing his drink.

"Me.", Tomoyo replied also showing without any signs of embarrassment. Already finish with her lunch.

"But Syaoran-kun when are you going to ask Sakura-chan.", Tomoyo asked. Throwing away her lunch.

"I haven't decided yet maybe this weekend.", Syaoran replied. As he got up to throw his lunch.

"Oh ok.", Tomoyo said. As she went back to her seat.

"Here she comes now.", Tomoyo said as she ran to greet Sakura.

"Hey Tomoyo-chan.", Sakura greeted Tomoyo.

"Hey Sakura-chan.", Tomoyo greeted Sakura back.

"So what were you guys talking about.", Sakura asked curiosly. As she and Tomoyo sat down with the boys.

"Oh just about the dance.", Eriol replied.

"Oh okay.", Sakura said. As she began eating her lunch.

"So how wasthe trip to the office.", Tomoyo asked.

"Fine.", Sakura replied. Drinking her juice.

The rest of the lunch was silent. When Syaoran decided to break the silence.

"So. . . .", he began. Butwas cut off by the sound of the bell.

R i i n n n g g g g

The bell rang signaling lunch was over and it's time for class.

"Well me and Tomoyo got to go for math class guys. So bye.", Sakura said to the boys as she and Tomoyo walked to math class.

"Bye.", Eriol said to the girls.

"Well looks like we gotta go to art class now Eriol-kun.", Syaoran said to Eriol.

"Alright Syaoran-kun.", Eriol agreed as they both went to art class.

* * *

After School

"Bye guys.", Sakura said to the other 3 before walking back home.

"Bye Sakura-chan.", they all replied back. As they all went their seperate ways going home.

* * *

A/N - Sorry for the late chaptor guys. I didn't know it would take this long to make.

Anyways please review.

And thanks to the people that reviewed.

I'll try to make the next chaptor maybe after 2-5 days. Ok.

Bye. Gotta go.

Mysterygal02


	5. The Prom

**Chapter 5**

**The Prom**

* * *

**School**

**Syaoran's Pov.**

**'Okay Syaoran, you can do this. Just ask her today. And maybe if your lucky she'll say yes.', said the voice in Syaoran's head. Right now I'm in the hall way trying to find Sakura. And when I do I'll ask if she wants to go with me to the prom. **

**Normal Pov.**

**After awhile Syaoran finally found Sakura walking to her locker to get her things for her next class she will be going.**

**"Umm... Sakura-chan can I talk with you for a moment?", Syaoran asked nervously.**

**"Sure.", Sakura said plainly.**

**"Ummm listen can we talk somewhere else where there is less people.", Syaoran (again) asked hopefully.**

**"Sure.", Sakura replied plainly (again).**

**And with that Syaoran led her to the playground.**

**"Ummm...", Syaoran started.**

**"Uhhhh... Sa...ku...ra-ch...an will you go to the pro...prom wi...with m..me?", Syaoran asked nervously. Full with hope.**

**"Sure Syaoran-kun.", Sakura replied happily.**

**Prom**

**Normal Pov.**

**"Oh come on Syaoran-kun let's dance.", Sakura asked pleadingly.**

**"Oh fine.", Syaoran replied both tired and exhausted from what he felt like the millionth time of dancing with Sakura.**

**Sakura was wearing a pretty pink out fit that had cherryblossoms pictures everywhere on the dress. And Syaoran was wearing a suit that had a green shirt and black pants with a tie that had little wolf pictures.**

**After a few more hours at the prom. Sakura and Syaoran finally decided to go home since it was almost time for the prom to be finish.**

**Syaoran decided to walk Sakura home so he said.**

**"Sakura-chan let me walk you home.", Syaoran offered.**

**"Thanks but no thanks Syaoran-kun. I know your already tired from all that dancing.", Sakura replied.**

**And before Syaoran could say another word she"bye" to Syaoran and walked home quietly but happily.**

**

* * *

**

Sorry for the short and boring chapter but that was all I could think for now. Anyways please review.

Mysterygal02


	6. Flashback

**My True Feelings**

**Flashback**

**By: Animelover415**

* * *

**Sakura's House **

**Sakura's Room**

**Sakura's Pov.**

**'Ugh. I hate math. I know I'm trying my best at it. But it's just no use!', Sakura thought to herself as she was doing her homework.**

**1 hour past and still Sakura wasn't finish with her homework. A few minutes later she began to remember of what happened at the prom with her and Syaoran.**

**Flashback**

**_Normal Pov._**

**_It was 6:45 p.m. right now. Which means only 15 minutes left before the prom starts. And right now Sakura is just finishing putting on her dress when . . ._**

**_'Ding, dong, ding, dong.', went Sakura's doorbell._**

**_"Coming!", Sakura shouted as she ran to the doorbell._**

**_When Sakura opened the door there stood Syaoran in a green suit with a tie that had little wolf pictures on it and also wearing a regular black pants. His hair still looked a bit more messier than ever. And those eyes were still the sameone Sakura remembered so many times._**

**_"Hi Syaoran-kun.", Sakura said._**

**_"Hi Sakura-chan.", Syaoran replied. When Syaoran saw Sakura he couldn't even take his eyes off of her._**

**_Sakura was wearing a beautiful pink dress with cherryblossoms pictures everywhere. Her hair was curled up into elegant curls. And her eyes showed complete happiness._**

**_"Well shall we go?", Syaoran said._**

**_"Sure.", was all Sakura could say. She was so excited about the prom with Syaoran that she sweared she almost stopped breathing._**

**_The trip to the prom from Sakura's house wasn't very far for it only tooked a few minutes to get there. And when Sakura and Syaoran got there the prom was already starting._**

**_When they came in most of the boys were practically drooling on Sakura. And the girls were practically talking about Syaoran (in whispers that is) and were very jealous of Sakura._**

**_(A/N - Sakura is a popular girl that is very pretty in school. And most boys like her.)_**

**_When they found a seat a song came. The songs name is called- At the Beginning._**

**_When the song came Syaoran asked Sakura if she wanted to have this dance. Her answer was a 'yes'!_**

**_Syaoran wrapped his arms around Sakura's hips as he led her to the dance floor. And Sakura wrapped her arms around Syaoran's neck._**

**_The song went - _**

**_We were strangers _**

**_Starting out on a journey_**

**_Never dreaming_**

**_What we'd have to go through_**

**_Now here we are_**

**_And I'm suddenly standing_**

**_At the beginning with you_**

_No one told me_

_I was going to find you_

_Unexpected_

_What you did to my heart_

_When I lost hope_

_You were there to remind me_

_This is the start_

_Life is a road_

_And I want to keep going_

_Love is a river_

_I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road_

_Now and forever_

_Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there_

_When the world stops turning _

_I'll be there_

_When the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_We were strangers_

_On a crazy adventure_

_Never dreaming_

_How are dreams would come true_

_Now here we stand_

_Unafraid of the future_

_At the beginning with you_

_Life is a road_

_And I want to keep going_

_Love is a river _

_I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road_

_Now and forever_

_Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there _

_When the world stops turning_

_I'll be there_

_When the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_I knew there was somebody somewhere_

_Like me alone in the dark_

_Now I know my dream my will live on_

_I've been waiting so long_

_Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

_Life is a road _

_And I wanna keep going_

_Love is river _

_I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road_

_Now and forever _

_Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there_

_When the world stops turning_

_I'll be there_

_When the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river I wanna keep going on . . . ._

_Starting out on a journey_

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going _

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing_

_In the end I wanna be standing _

_At the beginning with you_

End of song

_When the song ended Sakura and Syaoran kept on dancing to some other songs that were there._

End of Flashback

After a few more minutes Sakura finally finished her homework. Then right after ate her dinner, brush her teeth, then went straight to bed.

* * *

Sorry for the late update. And the previous short chapter. 

But I hope this chapter will make it up to you.

Until next time.And pleaseR&R.

Mysterygal02


	7. Confession

**My True Feelings**

**Chapter 7 - Confession**

* * *

**Sakura's house**

**Normal Pov.**

**"Oh I just can't put myself to sleep. Ohhhh Syaoran-kun I wish I could tell you how I feel.", Sakura whispered to herself.**

**Bang bang**

**"What is that noise?", Sakura said to herself as she got out of bed and went to her window to see what's making the noise.**

**"Syaoran-kun!", Sakura said to Syaoran when she found out what was making the noise.**

**"Sakura-chan do you think you could come down here for a sec? I have something to tell you.", Syaoran whispered loudly.**

**"Sure but why?", Sakura questioned.**

**"It's something important.", Syaoran answered back.**

**"Alright. Just give me a sec to come down.", Sakura replied.**

**"Ok.", Syaoran said as he watched Sakura climb down her window and then facing him.**

**"Now what is it that you wanted to tell me Syaoran-kun.", Sakura questioned again.**

**"Uhhh. Sakura-chan do you remembered that time when I kissed you in the movie theater?", Syaoran questioned nervously.**

**"Uhhh yeah I still remembered it Syaoran-kun. Why do you ask?", Sakura questioned him again.**

**"Well the reason I kissed you was because. I ...", Syaoran started but paused for a minute.**

**"What Syaoran-kun?", Sakura questioned again for the 4th time so far.**

**"Well. I because I. I lo-love yo-you.", Syaoran said nervously afraid he would get rejected.**

**Sakura was surprised that he loved her too that she was shocked for a couple of minutes.**

**When Sakura said nothing after what seemed a long time to Syaoran he thought he didn't love her back so he said to her.**

**"I guess that means that you don't love me back.", Syaoran said sadly then started to walk back home.**

**"Wait Syaoran-kun! I have something to tell you too. I love you.", Sakura said to him.**

**Syaoran was astounded when he heard her say those 3 words. That he walked back to Sakura and hugged her then kissed her.**

**After what of an eternity of making out. Syaoran broke off the kiss and said.**

**"I love you too my beautiful cherryblossom."**

**And with that they kissed again.**

**The End**

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews guys. I really like it.**

**Anyways I hope you like the story.**

**Until next time.**


End file.
